


Accidents Happen

by xserenity



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Omegaverse, Scents & Smells, food cravings, weird cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Jason was starting to think something was wrong with Dick and it all started with his weird food cravings of pairing strange ingredients together.





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Hi, if you're still taking prompts can I ask for an ABO jaydick, with Alpha!Jason and Omega!Dick, the rest is up to you. I just need some abo goodness. Thank you!"

Jason blinked at Dick, watched as the man strolled about the kitchen, pulling all sorts of ingredients from the pantry and refrigerator and settled them all on the table. He leaned up against the counter, examined the assortment of food that Dick had gathered and arched a brow in curiosity.

“What are you making?” Jason asked his omega who was happily humming as he pulled out two slices of buttermilk bread.

“A sandwich,” he simply replied, not bothering to glance at Jason and continued forth with his cooking. 

Jason just gazed at him, still confused and scrunched his nose. “What kind of sandwich?”

“I don’t know yet,” he answered and shrugged his shoulders. 

Jason watched carefully as the man grabbed a jar of strawberry jam and slathered it on both sides of his bread. Next he went for the jar of mayo, _fucking mayo_ , and put that on top of the jam. The alpha gagged inside of his mouth, already appalled and then when he saw him going for a banana and peeled it open to slice and put in the sandwich, he threw up his hands.

“Dick,” he said and captured his mate’s attention, pausing mid-way as he was about to cut up his bananas with a knife. “That’s gross,” Jason stated truthfully.

Dick just gasped at him. “It’s not gross!” He argued and continued on with building his sandwich. “It will taste delicious.”

“Okay…?” Jason didn’t understand what was up with his palette as of late. Dick had been having weird cravings and pairing food that did not go well together.  

“ _Trust me._  You can have a bite to try,” Dick offered and neatly placed his blanket of bananas on one side of the bread.

“No thanks,” Jason said and held up a hand. He was not up for whatever Dick was making because he knew he’d spit it out instantly. Like when he decided to make dinner last night and created an atrocious dish of a peanut butter sauce spaghetti. Let’s just say, dinner ended up in the trash and they went out instead.

“But!” Dick argued and slapped his sandwich together, pressed it down flat and took a bite. His lips spread into a wide smile and he groaned loudly in pleasure. “It's  _so_ good,” he said, voice muffled as he was chewing.

Jason stuck out his tongue in disgust. “No Dick. Just no.“ 

“Bite?” Dick asked, munching loudly and offered his sandwich as he held it towards his alpha. Jason just shook his head no, took a step back and retreated to the living room. He was not about to subject himself to unappealing food even if his omega seemed to be enjoying it.

He hoped Dick was just going through a weird phase.

\----

And maybe he really was because from then on, Dick went through a cycle of cravings. At one moment he’d want chocolate, and then ice cream. He even went so far as eating a whole 1.5 quarts tub of ice cream all by himself while sobbing to some sad romantic film.

He wasn’t even in his heat or pre-heat and it just made no sense to Jason. He would have known if he was going into heat because Dick’s scent would slowly spill, seeping out into the air and settling like a stagnant buoy. They’ve been together long enough for Jason to know when Dick was about to go into heat, often knew it first before Dick would realize himself. Besides, the omega ate up a storm and he pretty much ate anything. He’d often be snacking up until his heat so he could put on some weight since he knew that he’d be shedding it off during his heat.

So Jason knew that Dick was definitely  _definitely_  not in heat. He was just oddly being strange and something was affecting his taste buds. 

Hopefully it would pass soon.

\----

It didn’t pass and it was still on-going. Jason had ignored it for the most part, but it was getting on his nerves just a bit because Dick would try to feed him whatever it was he was eating.

Not to mention, the omega’s scent was different. It was less sweet, didn’t smell like the sugary and fruity scent that he often oozed.

“You smell different,” Jason mentioned, had embraced Dick from behind and dipped in to smell the gland off his neck. He sucked in a long breath, taking in a whiff of his omega scent and  _yeah_ , it was different.

“I do?” Dick questioned and arched a brow at him, vivid blue eyes filled with confusion. He hadn’t realized it himself and tried to take a sniff, but couldn’t tell the difference. Jason knew though, he knew his omega too well and if anything was off just a bit, he would know.

Like with the food cravings and now his scent. He’d also noticed that Dick was putting on a tiny bit of weight which wasn’t unusual, but he hadn’t had his heat yet so it was possible he was only doing it in preparation. Though it was kind of too early for him.

“I didn’t notice,” Dick answered and frowned at his alpha. Jason immediately caught a whiff of his disappointment and swiftly moved to calm him by stroking his hair, threading his fingers through gingerly.

“It’s fine. It’s nothing bad. Just something I noticed,” Jason said.

“Could there be something wrong?” He asked and pressed his lips into a thin line in wonder.

“I’m not sure, but we could visit Leslie,” Jason offered. It wasn’t a bad idea at all, maybe they could get an explanation as to Dick’s strange behavior lately.

“Okay,” Dick agreed so they gave Leslie a call to set up an appointment.

\----

“Well,” Leslie said and pushed up on her glasses as she narrowed her eyes down at the couple. “This isn’t uncommon.”

Dick and Jason stared at her in confusion. They were currently at her clinic, seated inside of her room. Dick had just finished getting checked out by Leslie and she seemed a little pleased herself. She hadn’t yet told them what was up, but that Dick was all fine and dandy, nothing wrong with him at all.

“ _Oh._  Okay,” Dick said and scratched his head. “Um, what is it then?” He questioned, curious about what it was that was driving his instant craving for food and the change in scent.

Leslie’s lips pulled into a wide smile and she clasped her hands together. “You’re pregnant,” she simply stated.

Jason’s eyes widened in surprise and he heard Dick gasp loudly beside him, tipping forward in shock as if he almost wanted to grab Leslie and shake her to say it again.

“I'm—I'm  _pregnant?_ ” He asked, voice squeaking in surprise. Jason could just feel his distress oozing from him and moved to settle a hand on top of his, hoping to calm him down. It’s not as if Jason wasn’t freaking out himself, but he needed to be there to support his omega.

“Yes. You’re pregnant. About a month and a half in.”

“I—I,” Dick stuttered, confused at the new information and pinched his brows. “I—how?”

Leslie just stared at him dumbfounded, like that answer should have been obvious. She said nothing and tossed her attention at Jason, narrowing her eyes at him. Jason just stared back and shrugged his shoulders. What else was he supposed to say? Obviously it was him who got Dick pregnant.  _When_  and _how_ , he wasn’t so sure.

“Your alpha of course,” she stated and Jason scrubbed a hand down his face. Of course she had to state the obvious.

“I—I know that,” Dick said, a pink dusting his cheeks in embarrassment. “I get it. I just, how did I not know?”

Leslie chuckled softly. “It’s not strange you didn’t realize it. Especially if you didn’t plan for it.”

Dick was huffing, breathing loudly as he was having a moment of crisis. Trying to process the fact that he was pregnant with their child. Jason trailed a hand away from Dick’s and placed it at the small of his back, slowly rubbing gently circles to ease his mind.

“Hey,” he murmured. “Calm down,” he said as if that would help him. 

“Just breathe, Dick,” Leslie said, also worried about Dick’s current state as she was able to smell his strong scent, filled with anxiety and fear.

His exhales came in bursts, irregular and they wanted to prevent him from hyperventilating so Jason began to excrete gentle pheromones to help him relax. “I’m freaking,” Dick groaned. “ _God_ , I’m pregnant,” he sighed and buried his fingers in his hair as a form of signaling his frustration. “I can't—how did this even happen? _When?_ “ 

”…Maybe during our last heat?“ Jason added, a little unsure himself. He knew how passionate their heat could become and that was also when Dick was most likely to get pregnant.

” _That_ ,“ Dick hummed aloud in thought. “That would make the most sense.” and really it did since it happened about two months or so ago. Considering Dick was already 1.5 months in, the times aligned well.

“Yep,” Jason said and turned to look at his omega, gingerly tapped his chin to turn him so they were face to face. His expression was down, forlorn and he appeared worried. “You okay?“ 

Dick drew in a shaky breath and nodded his head. “Fine,” he answered even though Jason knew he wasn’t.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. We can get through this together.“ 

"But, do you—do we want to have a child?”

That was a valid question for a couple who lived a dangerous life. They were vigilantes, constantly fighting crime at night. Having a child would cause a disturbance in their rhythm and something they would need to adjust their lifestyle to fit. But of course Jason knew that because Dick was an omega. There was a possibility they would one day have children.

It just, well, he didn’t expect it to go unplanned. Figured they would have planned for it so they could adapt to the change and be prepared.

But he supposed they would just have to go with it right now since it’d already happened and not because he felt obligated, he actually wanted a child. A cute little child of his and Dick’s.

“Yeah,” Jason answered. “I mean, I want to have the child. Do you?" 

” _I do_ ,“ Dick replied immediately. "I do, I _really_  do. I just, I’m not sure we’re ready.”

Jason chuckled at that comment. “We’ll never be ready, but we can always try.”

A small smile graced his lips and his expression relaxed, his scent returning back to normal as his anxiety decreased. “Yeah,” he replied.

“Don’t worry,” Leslie piped into the conversation. “We’ll all be here to support you.” Her  _‘we’_  extended to all of the batfamily and honestly, Jason knew that to be the truth since Dick was the only omega in their family filled with alphas and betas.

They left the clinic feeling a little lighter than when they had entered and settled themselves in the car, ready for the drive home back to their apartment.

“I guess,” Dick started and chewed his lip, a little nervous. “We should tell everyone else?” He offered and Jason groaned at that comment. 

“Ugh, I am not looking forward to that,” he said, completely forgot about having to deliver the news to the family. Fuck, it was going to be a nightmare.

Dick just chuckled and rest a hand on top of Jason’s, twined their fingers together and kissed his knuckles softly. “I’ll be there to support you.”

“Shouldn’t you be the one telling them and I support you?” He eyed his omega skeptically. 

Dick smiled teasingly and laughed. “I guess you’re right.”

“Damn right. I am not about to be yelled at by them." 

"Hey, they _love_  you too.”

“Yeah, but  _you're_ theiromega. They are protective as hell.”

Dick just rolled his eyes playfully at Jason and leaned in close, puckered his lips for a kiss. Jason obliged and pressed his hot lips against Dick’s tender ones, kissed him passionately as he probed inside his mouth, licking and tasting all that was his.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you if they get aggressive,” Dick said and smiled into the kiss. Jason just huffed a breath and captured his lips once more.


End file.
